


Peter Parker: Tales of Whump

by Squibbles94



Series: Peter Parker: Tales of Whump [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Whump, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squibbles94/pseuds/Squibbles94
Summary: This is the first in a collection of whump one-shots concerning Peter Parker that does not need to be read in order or in a complete form.This installment includes Peter with a knife wound.Much hurt/comfort. Much Irondad&Spiderson interactions. Much feels.





	Peter Parker: Tales of Whump

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> Here is the first chapter. I have been in a whump mood and I have sworn to NEVER write for the MCU. But as you can tell, I'm a dirty liar because I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> This is my first fic for Peter and Tony (and the MCU really), so please let me know what you think! 
> 
> I am going to be putting the warnings for chapters that need it at the END of the chapter because I know some people need it but some people want to be surprised.

The night air flies by Peter as he swings from building to building. Thankfully it isn't winter, or Peter is sure his fingers would go numb with how long he has been at it. He knows there's a heater in his suit, but he doesn't like overusing it just in case he needs it later. He knows that makes no sense, but here we are. Anyways. Doesn't need it. Not cold. His feet plant on the top of a building where he has a great view of the neighborhood. 

"Hey, Karen?" Peter asks his AI. 

"Yes, Peter?" comes the calm voice he has grown to enjoy hearing during his patrols. 

"Can you do a scan and see if anything's going on?"

"Peter, I must remind you that it is nearly your curfew."

Peter sighs, "yeah, I know. Just. How about this? Scan for anything happening on the route that I would be talking to get home. That way, I'm heading home but also helping." 

The AI hesitates. If she could sigh, she would as she says, "scanning for worrisome activities along your route home."

"Thanks, Karen!" Peter shouted as he jumps off the roof, latching onto a building with his webs. 

As he swings, he listens to the sounds of Queens. It's where he belongs really and as appreciative as he is of the offer Mr. Stark gave him, he couldn't think of leaving his city. He zeroes in on some conversations, and a warm smile breaks out over his lips when he hears a couple laughing together. A small child is asking a million questions just down the road and what sounds like an elderly man telling his wife he loves her. These are the things that Peter fights for. These are the reasons he is okay when he loses sleep or gets injured. 

Karen's voice cuts through his musings, "there seems to be a mugging three blocks away. I advise you to exercise caution as the perpetrator is armed." 

"Awesome! Well … not that someone is getting mugged, but… I mean. Yeah. I'm on my way, thanks, Karen!" Peter can feel his face flush with embarrassment for being excited about having something to do. He can't help it, he gets bored, and he likes to help. 

_ Okay, Peter, concentrate. _

He swings to the alley and can already hear a woman crying softly. He sticks to the side of a building and takes a second to see what's going on before jumping into action. Peter learned his lesson from the last time he just swung in without checking. He ended up having to hide a gunshot wound in his arm from Aunt May for a week. He didn't want to do that again. 

Peter peers down and sees a woman being held by her hands against a wall. There is a man in front of her that is just so stereotypical for a mugger. His clothes are dirty, and for some reason he is wearing a leather jacket even though they are in the dead of summer. Peter rolls his eyes at the situation that should be super easy to fix but halts when he notices a knife against the girl's throat. 

Well, that's not good. 

Maybe he can surprise the guy and make him move the knife so he can grab it. It would be safer than trying to yank it out of the man's hand. It's too close to the woman. 

With a small breath, Peter jumps down behind the mugger. "Hey! You know where I can find a leather shop? I hear it really breathes in the summer."

The man jumped a bit but didn't relent on his victim. "Holy shit! Where the hell did you come from?" 

"Well, I mean, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much …"

"What?" the mugger looks confused but quickly recovers. He brings his arm holding the knife away from the woman and spins around, almost nicking Peter in the stomach. 

"Hey, you move fast for such a big guy!" Peter shouts.

He jumps back a couple of times, trying to draw the mugger away from the woman. When the man doesn't move, Peter shoots his web and catches the guy in the wrist. He pulls, sending the man stumbling away from the woman. She doesn't need to be told to run, and hey, good for her. Peter pulls the man again and jumps to catch the mugger in the stomach with his feet. He must have kicked a bit too hard because the man slams into the wall and leaves a sizable dent in the brick. 

"Oh, crap! Hey, man, you okay?" Peter needs to control his strength. He does alright most of the time, but sometimes he doesn't do so well. 

Peter rushes over to the man to see if he is okay. Really, Peter should have just webbed him up against the wall and been done with it. The man is slumped over on the ground, and he isn't moving, so Peter tentatively puts his hand on the man's arm. 

Cold shoots down Peter's spine, and he yanks his arm back from the man. He knows something is wrong, but he doesn't move in time. Before he can register what happened, he is looking into the man's eyes, and there is a sharp pain in his side. The man jerks his arm, and there is a second stab of pain. The man pulls his arm back, and Peter sees the knife glistening with blood. 

Peter doesn't waste time in composing himself before webbing the man against the wall. He swiftly takes the knife out of the man's hand, throwing it to the ground, so he can't cut himself free and puts his hand against his side where it burns. His fingers come away bloody. 

"Awe, dude. That wasn't nice," Peter mutters to the man.

"Maybe you should have left me to my business. No one wants you here," the man sneers. 

"Rude. Anyway, enjoy jail, Mr. Criminal!" Peter calls before lifting himself to the roof with his webs. 

"Karen? Can you call the police and let them know they have someone to pick up?" Peter asks. 

"Of course, Peter. I must also inform you that you are injured." 

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Peter sasses.

"Would you like me to call your Aunt May?" Karen asks. 

Peter's heart rate spikes with the thought of telling his aunt that he was stabbed. Twice. "No. No, that's fine. I'm good." 

"Peter, you are seriously injured, and I recommend immediate medical attention." 

"I'll be fine. Let me just get home, and I'll look at it there," Peter assures as he continues to swing. 

The AI is silent for a few minutes, letting him make his way home. Peter can feel the blood seeping through the suit and groans as he stretches his side a bit too much between swings. Just a little bit longer. 

"Peter, I must insist you get medical attention, or I will need to contact Mr. Stark per my protocols. Your heart rate is abnormal."

"No. Karen. I'm fine," he tries to tell his AI, but his vision is beginning to get blurry. 

"Calling Mr. Stark per the 'Peter is Trying to be a Hero Protocol'." 

"Wait! No!" 

Mr. Stark's face pops up onto his HUD, and there is a flicker in his eyes that Peter can't name. "Mr. Parker, why is Karen calling me at 1:45 in the morning saying you're injured?" 

"H-hey Mr. Stark. It's nothing really. I'm fine, sir. She didn't have to call you," Peter tries to smooth everything over. The last thing he needs is Mr. Stark thinking he can't handle himself. 

"Mhmm. Want to tell me what happened?" Mr. Stark questions. 

Peter's vision goes blurry, and he feels his body slam into a solid object. A building. He hit a building. Oh, man. 

"What was that?" Mr. Stark's voice burst through his suit, sounding worried.

Peter gasps a bit as he pulls himself up onto a roof. He falls to the ground holding his side as pain ripples through his body. He takes a couple of seconds to compose his voice, not wanting Mr. Stark to be worried. 

"Nothing, Mr. Stark. I'm fine. You should go to bed, it's late." 

Mr. Stark's eyes narrow, and Peter can hear a faint sound of the wind. "I've got your location from Karen. I'm on my way. What happened?" 

"No. No. No! You don't have to come here. It's nothing really. I'm good." Peter tries to insist. 

Karen speaks up then, "Mr. Parker was stabbed twice while engaging a mugger. He then hit a brick wall, possibly due to blood loss affecting his vision." 

"Traitor," Peter mutters. 

"You got WHAT?!" Mr. Stark yells through the phone. 

"I was just a little stabbed. It's not that big…"

"A little...a little stabbed? Did you just seriously use the phrase 'a little stabbed'?!" 

Okay, maybe that wasn't the best way to explain it. Peter bites down on his cheek to keep from hissing when he sits himself up against the wall of the roof. "I mean. Yeah. I did." His voice is coming out soft, and he really doesn't have the strength to talk louder. 

This must make the older man worry more because he says, "I'm about two minutes out. I swear to God if you die, and I will kick your ass." 

"I'm not sure that's how that works, Mr. Stark." Peter can feel his eyes drifting closed and his body slumps against the side of the wall. He's been hurt before, and it never hit him as hard as it is now. Peter vaguely wonders if the man hit an artery or something because there really is a lot of blood. It covers his entire left side, and it seeps into the fabric on his back and his upper thigh. That is not going to be pretty for him to clean later. 

He doesn't hear the sound of Mr. Stark's repulsors, so he is surprised when the man is kneeling down in front of him. His faceplate is up, and there is worry shining in his eyes. 

"FRIDAY, scan him," the order bursts from his lips. 

"Boss, there is bruising on his ribs and a cut above his eye. The most concerning injuries are two stab wounds on the left side of his abdomen resulting in severe blood loss and hypotension."

Mr. Stark seems to consider something for a second before asking, "Can I move him?" The AI says something that Peter misses, and Mr. Stark nods before turning back to Peter, "Alright, kid. This is gonna suck."

Before Peter can ask what he is talking about, Mr. Stark lifts Peter into his arms. When the shock wears off, Peter is left feeling nothing but pain and the cold of the metal suit. He grits his teeth and does his best not to make a sound, but a whimper comes out.

"I know, kid. Fri, boot thrusters only. Get us home." 

Peter is tucked into the man's arms, head resting between the man's neck and shoulder, and his arms wrapped around his shoulders in an attempt to hold on. He knows Mr. Stark flying with just boot thrusters has to be killing his back, and he tries to tell the man that he is okay to swing. Mr. Stark shuts it down as soon as he starts talking. 

"Stop. We need to get to Medbay." 

"Isn't that upstate?" Peter asks, trying to keep his eyes open. He is really sleepy.

"Well. I kind of bought another tower. It's no big deal, I just figured with, you know, you here, I needed somewhere to keep doctors I trust." 

Peter takes that in and finds himself smiling. "Thanks, Mr. Stark." 

"Yeah. Whatever, Underoos. Just don't make a habit of this."

Peter smiles softly, and despite the warm wind blowing against him, he starts to feel cold. The cold metal of the suit doesn't help much, and he lets out a shudder and closes his eyes. 

"Kid?" Mr. Stark calls. 

Peter tries to answer, but he is just so cold, and it feels like if he opens his eyes, he will use the rest of his reserve of energy. 

"Hey, Pete? Peter? Open your eyes. Stay awake," Mr. Stark snaps. 

Peter vaguely wonders how Mr. Stark knew his eyes were closed before he feels his hands losing their grip on the Iron Man suit and his arms tumble lax at his side. He can hear Mr. Stark call his name again, just louder and with more panic before his vision goes black. 

~

The first thing Peter hears is an annoying beeping sound. It makes his eardrums feel like they are going to shatter from how piercing it is. He lets his eyes open a fraction before slamming them shut at the burst of light that makes his head ache. 

Okay. What does he remember? He remembers patrolling. He remembers the lady that bought him a pickle for helping her carry her groceries. He remembers the mugging and … oh yeah. The knife. Mr. Stark. Oh man, he is going to die when his Aunt May gets ahold of him. 

Peter tries to open his eyes again and is a bit more successful. He can blink past the bright lights, and he can see the sterile walls that surround him and the slightly scratchy blankets that are covering his body. There is a tube running in his arm, and he grimaces a bit. He hates needles. He reaches over to try to take the tube out of his arm, but he stills when a voice speaks up. 

"Hey, don't touch that." 

Peter's head snaps to his right, and he sees the face of Mr. Stark staring back at him bags under his eyes that look like deep bruises. His head is balanced in his hand and he is sitting forward, almost like he was listening to an interesting story. 

"Mr. Stark?" Peter asks. "What happened?" 

Mr. Stark sighs slightly before a look of fury settles on his face. "Well, let's see. I was working in my lab when I get a call from Karen telling me you were injured. You denied it, but I'm not an idiot. So I came to you and what did I find? You had two gaping holes in your side and could hardly hold yourself up. So I brought you here, but you passed out because you lost so much blood, and Cho didn't know how to handle it because you already started to heal in some places, but you were healing wrong. So she had to cut you again in some places to fix the damage. She knows who you are by the way. Couldn't be helped. She was kind of trying to make you not dead. It's been, oh, let's see," he looks at his watch, "20 hours since you came out of surgery. Your aunt is here by the way. Thanks for that. Next time I want to get screamed at for being irresponsible, I'll talk to Pepper." 

He stops and stares at Peter, who nods his head slightly. "So, nothing good?" he whispers. 

"No!" Mr. Stark yells, "You almost died!" He takes a second to compose himself before starting again. "You need to be more careful, Pete. I know you were doing what you feel you need to do, but you can't ignore an injury like that. I don't wanna hear 'I'm fine' when you are bleeding to death."

"I-I'm sorry." Peter could feel tears threatening to spill over his eyes. "I thought I was okay. It wasn't that bad."

"Apparently not." Mr. Stark runs his hand over his face, trying to smooth out the tired lines around his eyes. "Look, your aunt will be back in a minute, she just went to get some coffee. You're gonna hang here until you are 100%, and then we are going to talk about you not calling me for help when you're hurt. That can't happen again, kid." 

"I know, Mr. Stark. I just. I didn't want to… I didn't wanna worry you, and I thought, if I told you I was in trouble, you would take the suit again, and the last time that happened, it didn't really work out, and I just wanted to take care of it myself, you know? I'm sorry I disappointed you again, I really am. I'll do better, Mr. Stark, I promise." Peter could feel his breath quickening and tears stinging his eyes. 

"Hey, hey, calm down, Underoos." Mr. Stark leans forward and runs his fingers through Peter's hair. Peter leans into his touch slightly and tries to slow his breathing. "No one is disappointed in you. Worried and frustrated that you didn't want to tell anyone what happened, yeah. But not disappointed. Never."

The silence drags out until Peter can't stand it anymore. "Did they get the guy at least? I left him on the wall." 

"Oh, don't worry about him." Mr. Stark sniffs, sitting back in his chair. His jaw locks, and his eyes turn cold. 

"What does that mean?" Peter asks. 

"It means I handled it."

Peter isn't sure what Mr. Stark did, but he can see the fire in his eyes and decides not to question it. Hopefully, it wasn't anything too extreme, but then again, it's Mr. Stark. 

"Thank you," Peter mutters. 

Mr. Stark smirks slightly, "anything for you, kid."

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: blood, sarcasm, canon typical violence.


End file.
